Dared
by PerniciousPenny
Summary: Ichigo accepts a stupid dare on the roof of school one day and re-discovers something everyone already knew.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to these charcters. May my eyes be plucked from my head if I ever say otherwise.

A/N: I wrote this, what seems like years ago, and recently found it, tweaked it, and decided, eh, why not post it. First Bleach fic, here ya go.

* * *

"Man up, Ichigo"

"Yeah, ain'tchu got balls?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't be such a coward, Kurosaki."

"Come on, ya weeny."

"I hate to say it but my theory of impotence is becoming quite plausible."

How he had found himself in such a predicament was beyond him. Have a peaceful lunch on the roof of the school, yeah right. Who played Truth or Dare now anyway? Stupid.

"You picked Dare and there's no way out of it…unless you'd like to exchange for a new and more beautiful one?"

Ichigo looked at Yumichika, a very pleased and smug expression on the self-declared beauties face; he really didn't want to find out what that creep had up his sleeve. It was becoming more than apparent that he'd have to go through with the deed, no matter how…uncomfortable he'd be afterwards, maybe even dead.

"Tsk, ya bunch a bastards." He mumbled under his breath as he got up. Some friends they were. He was beginning to think they really wanted him dead.

Making his way down to the front of the school, he could feel the group on the roof staring at him. He stood at the top of the stairs that lead into the building, leaning against the railing trying to build up his courage, I mean so he could scope the area…yeah.

A few seconds later he saw his target approach the bottom of the stairs. He waited a moment for her to reach the top and then called out.

"Hey! Inoue."

She turned, startled that he had called her, and smiled. "Oh, um, good morning, Kurosaki-kun…er, I guess it's actually afternoon now, isn't it." She chuckled a little in embarrassment. She was trying to figure out why he was calling her over, it made her nervous. He didn't usually seek her out. Had something happened in Soul Society? While her rather vivid imagination was at work, a rather flustered carrot top was trying to keep his composure, it wouldn't do to have all the students passing by witness him blushing; he had a reputation of badassery that needed to be kept in place after all.

"Did you need something, Kurosaki-kun?"

Looking up at him with those big, innocent grey eyes, she had no idea what she was putting him through unintentionally.

"Uhh..yeah, you see, I was wondering if you might…possibly consider…um.." By this point, dehydration via excessive sweating was a definite possibility.

From the rooftop, the onlookers watched as her faced transformed into a huge smile of excitement and…was that a blush? They waited until she left before they ran down to where Ichigo still stood; his naturally cool exterior and resting bitch-face masking his anxiety.

"Soooo….Did you ask her? Will she do it?"

Rukia was about ready to throttle him when he didn't say anything. Finally he turned to them and just said "Tomorrow", and walked away.

Ikkaku and Renji looked at each other. "The hell does 'tomorrow' mean?!"

"It means it'll happen tomorrow, you idiotic beasts." Yumichika thwacked Ikkaku on the head with his fan. A fan you say? Why, yes indeed, apparently he'd been hanging around Kisuke too much.

"Guess we'll just have to wait for tomorrow. Let's get outta here you guys." Rukia began to lead the group away from the school.

Back at school the next day the bell rang for lunch and they all met up on roof again.

Ichigo was the last one to come up looking his usual scowling self, except for a slightly green looking complexion.

Everyone looked at him and someone finally blurted out, "How was it?"

He looked at them all and shook his head. Suddenly he got up and made his way back down the stairs, clutching his stomach with one hand. No one saw him for the rest of the day. The group that had in a round-about manner caused his discomfort sat together at the end of the school day wondering how Ichigo was fairing.

All four of them were chuckling

"I can't believe Ichigo spent the whole day at school in the bathroom."

"Yeah, poor bastard, hehe, I knew this'd happen."

"We should have just dared him to kiss her, it would have been just as embarrassing but certainly more pleasant."

Two things you can learn from this:

1. Never play Truth or Dare with four sadistically inclined shinigami. They never play fair and you can almost guarantee some form of physical abuse

2. …Apparently Orihime's chocolate covered, pepper stuffed leeks were just as deadly as they sounded….


End file.
